


Catch Me If You Can

by Leyenn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pressure on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

There was a pressure on the bed.

"You ran."

He opened a slit of an eye. "_I_ am a Malfoy. Malfoys never run." He didn't question how Potter was in a Slytherin dormitory. He didn't ask how the Boy Who Lived made the way unseen through _his_ common room. People intending to speak again didn't ask such things.

Where Potter wanted to be, Potter went. "I saw you."

"It was years ago." Five, to be exact - and a Malfoy must always be exact. "I have better things to concern me now."

Unruly black hair played through raking fingers. A handful of pillow bunched beside his head. "You still can't look a pixie in the eye."

He snorted. "Cornwall's full of Muggles anyway."

"And if Voldemort is in Cornwall?" Not a question.

"I will always come when my master calls." Barely an answer. As if it even mattered. "Malfoy loyalty is never questioned."

"I'd have to come after you," Potter said, hard and calm, like cold steel lightning behind those brightened eyes. The Scar burned, calling him. Telling him. "You know that, Draco."

He stretched an arm behind his head and jerked his chin into the air. "You could _never_ catch me, Potter."

Sharp fingers bruised around his wrist, a hand on his crooked elbow and Seeker's thighs clenching around his hips. White teeth flashed a wolfish smile. "You want to be caught."

He'd never denied it, of course. "And if I did?"

His elbow cracked audibly. Subtle lips worked at a fuzzy jaw he hadn't shaved. For Potter? Never. "Perhaps I'd have to get... nasty."

He ground his teeth and snarled air between the gaps. "Best that I keep you guessing, then, isn't it. *Harry*."

"I'll get you one day."

A Malfoy smirk. "Catch me, then. If you can."

  


*

  



End file.
